


Grand Adventure

by wetdandelions



Series: Alive Champions [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: Now that Revali's alive and with him, Link's quest becomes a whole lot easier.   Revalink.





	Grand Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, this is for the GC that biblio created because literally?? all the love for this gayass bird and for this lovely discord chat :') Also this is really short because I'm really into 1k word drabbles right now, so go to my tumblr if you want to prompt me :) 
> 
> http://whitepinkdandelions.tumblr.com/

“This is probably cheating,” Revali says, and Links shrugs, happily tightening his grip around his lover as they fly over the absolutely dumb contraption that had been keeping him from the monk. 

“The monk doesn’t think so,” he says, his smile smug as he accepts the emblem from the monk, and in a whisk, they’re outside in the fresh air.

Revali sighs, and then kneels so Link can throw his arms around him again.  Link would never say so out loud, but he’s pretty sure his past self knew what he was doing when he courted Revali.  After all, this quest was _infinitely_ easier with a Rito on his side.

* * *

Link is reminded of this fact when Revali flies him past a huge cliff he would have had to climb if it wasn’t for the Rito beneath him.  He presses a kiss against Revali’s beak when they finally land, and Link all but skips to the control panel on top of the tower.  There’s enemies all around them and sludge on the ground, but really, none of that matters because Revali can _fly_.

“Isn’t it beautiful up here?” he chirps as the Sheikah Slate is updated with the map information, and Revali just sighs at him.

* * *

"Why do you even need a horse when you have me?” questions Revali, but he dutifully flies Link above the wanted horse.  Link balances carefully and then uses the paraglider, landing on top of the gigantic horse.  It’s black with a red mane, and Link has to gulp down a few stamina potions in order to tame it.

“Because it’s Ganon’s,” he explains, as they make their way back toward a stable.  Revali’s perched on the back of the horse, but Link’s pretty sure that the horse can’t feel anything with how big it is.

“Just because it _looks_ like Ganon,” mumbles Revali, but he settles down when Link leans backward and smiles happily up at him.  Link’s glad Revali’s a sucker for his blue eyes, because he’s pretty sure the Rito wouldn’t let him get away with so much if it weren’t for them.

* * *

 

The Hinox had been difficult to beat when Link was alone.  The only way Link had been able to defeat it without injuries was to sneak up on the monster when it had been sleeping and whack away a ton of its health.

But now?  With Revali shooting arrows every other second?  The monster becomes almost child’s play.

He grins up at the Rito, marveling at the way the sun looks on the blue feathers of the Champion, and watches as Revali draws his bow back, the arrow flying sure and true and hitting the Hinox in its big, yellow eye.  It falls immediately, its hands going up to protect the sensitive body part from any more damage, and Link’s moving before Revali can complain.

He raises his Royal Greatsword and then spins, each hit taking massive health from the monster.  It explodes a second later, and Revali lands down next to him, tenderly wiping away Hinox guts from Link’s face. 

“You need a bath,” he says, and Link grins, melting under the Rito’s touch.

“You mean we have to visit Zora’s Domain?” he teases, and Revali scowls.  Link laughs, loving to tease Revali about how he’s _still_ jealous of Mipha despite Link proclaiming his love to him over and over, and then drags Revali until he’s flush against him.

“You’re _dirty_ ,” says Revali, haughtily, but doesn’t complain when Link kisses him.

* * *

“That’s a dragon,” remarks Revali, dryly, and Link would respond really, but it’s taking all his concentration to prepare to jump off Revali.

“I need its horn, though,” he answers, and then leaps gracefully off Revali, pulling out his bow and firing off a shot, the arrow hitting the horn perfectly.  A shard of it floats off, and Revali easily catches Link.  When they land, Link jumps off, picking the horn up and stashing it away. 

“When I signed up to go on this quest with you,” starts Revali, “I was pretty sure we would be going on grand adventures.  Not farming dragon parts.”

Link grins, looking up from where he had been rummaging in his pack.  “But the Great Fairy needs these parts to upgrade my tunic.”  He gestures Revali over, pulling out his Sheikah Slate and pointing at the Eldrin Skeleton.  “Dinraal appears around seven in the morning around here.”

Revali sighs, and doesn’t protest when Link climbs on top of him. 

When they’re up in the air, Link says, “It is a grand adventure though for me because _you’re_ here.”

Revali squawks and nearly drops Link, but it’s worth it.

He hasn’t told Revali yet, though he’s sure the Rito already knows, but Link had barely been able to keep going on the Quest before Revali had joined him.  And it’s not just because Revali makes his Quest easier by flying him past almost all the obstacles, but because Link had been unbearably _lonely_ by himself.

And Revali blasts away that feeling and more just by being here with him.  Fighting with him.  Eating with him.  Sleeping with him.  (Flying him everywhere in the world, but he won’t be admitting this out loud).

And the Rito doesn’t even know just how important he is.

Link smiles, kisses Revali again on the beak to another squawk from his love, and resolves to explain just how important Revali is to him as soon as they land.

After all, it’s only three in the afternoon now and they’re going to be awfully bored waiting around the campfire for Dinraal to show up.

 


End file.
